


Just  Hold On

by Heather



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Just  Hold On

  
Sirius was tired. His soul ached. He wanted to curl his fingers into claws and rend himself into ragged bits just to make the hollow feeling in his chest stop.

But he musn't do that. He had to remember.

_I didn't do it._

_\--James' face, unrecognizable under mortar and broken glass--_

No--

_\--Lily was curled up, he couldn't tell if the red on her neck was her hair or--_

No--

\--_one tiny hand was visible under splinters of bassinet, he could hear Harry fretfully wailing--_

**No.**

This place wouldn't get to him. The pain wouldn't get to him. He just had to fight. To hold on.

_I'm innocent. I'm **innocent.**_


End file.
